


Morpho 蓝闪

by mingfuandong



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingfuandong/pseuds/mingfuandong
Summary: 那双无辜而清澈的蓝绿色眼睛在Ocelot脑中一闪而过，然后是残缺了右翅的蓝闪蝶（Morpho）。





	Morpho 蓝闪

    Ocelot的枪口对准了Big Boss的右眼。

 

    那只眼睛半睁着，里面一丝光彩也没有，就连那抹特殊的蓝绿色也在黑暗的泥潭里沉寂着。眼睛的主人刚在半昏迷的状态下接受了一轮洗脑，现在已经完全失去意识了。Ocelot举着枪，脸上什么表情都没有，平静得像一潭死水。

这个人——Boss称呼他medic，即使经过了整容看上去也和Snake的相貌有差别，体型声音就更别说了。在Ocelot眼里这些区别尤其大，大到无法忽视。

 

    但这个昏迷着的人正是Big Boss，正如2+2等于5。

 

    Snake和他的二重身之间某些细小的差别不会给计划带来影响。Ocelot非常清楚，接受了Big Boss的模因之后，medic就会在他人眼里成为Big Boss本身——真正的Big Boss在别人脑海中也不过是以幻影的形式存在。Ocelot有自信，经过洗脑之后就连Miller——Snake的左右手兼medic的好友也不可能看穿“Big Boss”的真实身份。

 

    这个幻影现在还不够完美。

 

    Ocelot把枪口微微偏移，确保子弹只是打伤眼睛而不会穿进其他更致命的地方。

 

    在那场爆炸里，直面冲击还能幸存并完好地保住了眼睛，Ocelot不知道该说他幸运还是命硬，就连Snake见到脑袋上插着弹片但生命体征稳定的medic之后都觉得很吃惊。这份幸运是计划的开始，Medic从地狱逃了出来，现在他的Boss要亲手把他送到更深的深处去。

    当然，关于右眼的这部份幸运就是多余的了。无论是对于他自己，还是对于Ocelot和Snake。

 

    Medic得知真相后会恨Big Boss吗？他的过去，未来，自由的人格全部被摧毁，粗暴而可怖地被打上了另一个人的烙印，只是为了能变成一个幻影，一个自由意识根本无关紧要的模因。当他经历了一切本不该由他来承受的痛苦后，他会恨Big Boss吗？

    Ocelot和Big Boss曾经提到过这个话题，Big Boss回答时的语气很随意，却隐约带着一丝炫耀似的自傲：“他不会。他是 ** _我的_** Medic”

 

    Ocelot拉开了保险，枪口稳稳地指向Boss的Medic，没有一丝颤动。

 

    他记得medic的眼睛，虽然也可以称之为蓝色，但更多地像是绿色。在洗脑时里面总是带着迷茫和痛苦，从内而外地散发出无害的气息。不像Snake，Big Boss的眼睛是纯粹的蓝色，坚定和强大的眼神仿佛化为实体，像蝶翅上抖落的鳞粉般闪烁着，当光芒在里面流动时，总会让Ocelot想起美洲的一种蝴蝶：蓝闪蝶（Morpho）。蝴蝶的振翅引诱着那个年轻的少尉，让他在命运的道路上踏出了偏离的一步。多奇妙啊，命运兜兜转转最后又会以熟悉的姿态重新出现。Ocelot没有忘记Big Boss的右眼是怎么瞎的，他的手指压住了扳机，恍惚间好像又回到了当年那个审讯室。举枪的人变成了山猫部队的指挥官，而昏迷着的那个人，逐渐与稚嫩的青年Snake重合。

    当时的他是失手还是有意已经回忆不起来了，但Snake的惨叫至今还会出现在Ocelot最深层的噩梦里。

    但这些都已经无关紧要。时间把他打磨成了一个怪物，他不再是当年那个虚荣的少尉，但有些东西会成为钻石，永恒地在灵魂深处埋藏。

 

    那双无辜而清澈的蓝绿色眼睛在Ocelot脑中一闪而过，然后是残缺了右翅的蓝闪蝶（Morpho）。

 

    为了更崇高的目标，那样微不足道的——

 

 

    Ocelot扣动了扳机，手指没有一丝颤抖。

 

**Author's Note:**

> BB的眼睛竟然是被ocelot射瞎的，我一直在脑补BB或Ocelot有一个人要亲手处理medic没有受伤的眼睛，这个人也是Ocelot的话就太刺激了。


End file.
